


Matters of the Heart

by chatnoirwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirwritings/pseuds/chatnoirwritings
Summary: [AU] You like your boss, but it seems she is always in a bad mood every time you are there.





	Matters of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two requests:  
> 1\. Requested by anon:“AU of being Valkyrie's intern for her beer company. Fem!reader please! 💕”  
> 2\. And requested by Hades Raven: “I was wondering if I can request a fic of Loki flirting with the reader and Valkyrie gets jealous? Well, Loki or Wanda is alright lol”

Walking through one of the corridors you thought that working at Valkyrie wasn't as difficult as it had once seemed. It was your first time working for a company, being an intern would give you a lot of experience in your sector. At first, you had doubted about what you could offer to a beer company, but being a publicist was about imagination and a bit of wittiness. And your boss had always been really nice to you, and she had been a great teacher.

So your stay at Valkyrie had been a great experience for you. But among all benefits you could think of about working there, you had also found some setbacks.

And one of them had a name.

Loki Odinson was a strange man. He didn't even work for the company but he managed to be there anyway. Being the brother of Valkyrie's managing director had its perks, it seemed.

“Y/N!” You heard from behind.

You stopped walking and turned around before realised who had called you. A small look of exasperation appeared in your face but you tried to hide it. “Mr. Odinson.” You greeted.

Loki advanced firmly to meet you. His walking highlighted his own flair. Loki sent you a charming smile, though you didn't return it.

“Please, call me Loki.” He insisted.

It wasn't the first time you had addressed him by his surname, but Loki's personal goal was to hear his name from your beautiful lips, not that you knew that.

You said nothing, though, knowing this issue was going nowhere. “If you are looking for your brother, he is in the meeting room.” You brought out instead.

“Are you also attending?” Loki asked and without notice, he took the files from you.

“Yes...”

Loki then made a motion for you to walk first. “After you.” He said.

Strange, you thought, Loki always took his time to distract you from your duties. But this time he was behaving quite well.

But having him walking behind you was a bit upsetting.

And that wasn’t something only you would think, it seemed. Your boss’ face spoke up immediately after seeing him walking in the meeting room. Her angry face made you hesitant for a moment.

“Miss…” you stopped for a moment, remembering she didn’t like being called by her surname. “Brunnhilde, I’ve brought the documents. I apologise for forgetting them”.

“You shouldn’t be here”, she said instead, her tone froze you but it only made Loki chuckle.

“Why?” He said as he stopped next to you. “Here.” He said to you as he showed you your folders that were still on his hands.

“Thank… you?” You tried to take them, only to having him tightening his hold on them.

You pulled a bit but he never ceded. You could swear you heard Brunnhilde hiss at him. And then, he suddenly let them go.

“I couldn’t let this lovely girl walk alone.” His explanation earned a warning from his brother, Thor, who was sitting on one of the chairs that took up the oval table.

“You are not welcome to my company, you already know that”, Brunnhilde stood up and walked towards you two. “I don’t care who you are…”

Her menacing advance alerted you. You knew Loki wasn’t a very likeable person and he would only pull your leg whenever Brunnhilde was present. “I don’t like you.”

This wasn’t the first time the two of them would argue in front of you and Thor. Sighing, Thor stood up too in case his help would be needed.

“Well…” Loki said. His position never faltered, despite your boss’ intimidating gestures. “I suppose I’ll leave so you can continue with the meeting.”

“Good.” Brunnhilde nodded.

“See you soon, Y/N.” He was now facing you, waiting for you to look at him instead of at your boss. You turned around to look at him, your folders again against your chest.

It was a common gesture of yours every time the two of them were arguing.

“Bye?” You said hesitantly.

Only to have him taking your hand and leave a chaste kiss on it.

“Enough!” Brunnhilde took your other hand and pull you towards her. The folders fell down, which made Loki smile and turn around to walk off.

Your boss decided to restart the meeting not before she took your other hand, the one Loki had kissed, and cleaned it with one tissue.

 

* * *

 

 

You had been avoiding him. After Brunnhilde's reaction towards Thor's brother, you had tried to avoid Loki in order to prevent another encounter. You didn't like arguments. And it seemed there was something between your boss and him going on, something bad must have happened between them.

 

After the meeting, Brunnhilde had stopped you before you could leave the room. Thor had already left, so she thought it was a good moment to talk to you.

“I don't like him being near you,” she had said, “he is not what he seems.”

You knew she had been only giving you an advice, but inside your head you had imagined a very different idea.

“Thank you.” You had said, blushed unconsciously as her eyes had been on you. “He only jests, he hasn't done anything bad to me”

You had been in front of her, both standing in the middle of the meeting room. Brunnhilde had taken your hand, which Loki had kissed before. “He kissed you...”

Brunnhilde's hand had taken yours with utmost delicacy, afraid of hurting you. So you had put your free hand over hers in appreciation.

“Thank you.”. You had repeated.

 

Now, as you were hiding in your office from Loki, you blushed again. What had happened? You wondered. At that moment your boss had stayed still, looking with such intensity it had made you feel strange.

 

You thought about it again. Brunnhilde had let your hands go and had just stayed there without moving when, almost imperceptibly, she had bent slightly. “I know you aren't interested in him”.

 

Her whisper still made you feel hot. You shuddered but it wasn't due to the cold. Your mind went back to that moment, wanting to replay it. You blushed for the third time.

“Y/N!”

But the knock on the door brought you back to reality. You knew you couldn't hide forever so you opened it. “What do you want?”

Loki was there, looking nervous. “You... You have been avoiding me.”

His statement almost made you close the door. “I understand.” He continued.

You didn't say anything to him, with your body you prevented him from entering into your office. What he had to say he could say it there.

Loki knew it and didn't make you wait.

“I came to apologise.” You looked at him surprised. “I shouldn't have kissed you, even if it was only on the hand”

You thought about it for a moment before smiling at him. You decided he wasn't that bad and let him in. “We must talk.” You said.

Loki's apology had been unexpected but you welcomed it. Nevertheless, during his explanation, you couldn't help it and told him off.

“But you mustn't do that in order to annoy Brunnhilde.” You told him, and he only looked away.

“... But it's true that I really like you”, he defended himself.

_I like you_. Those words made Brunnhilde boil. That was it! She had been looking for you when she saw Loki through the opened door. She didn't think twice before entering.

“Loki!” She shouted.

He only sighed and moved from you, heading towards the door. He stopped for a moment in order to face your boss. “We must talk about our differences but I'll let you talk to her first”

Without letting Brunnhilde react, he left and closed the door behind him, giving you some privacy.

“Brunnhilde,” you started, “he was just saying...” She interrupted you mid-sentence.

Brunnhilde moved forward, this time with decision. Her look on her face made you feel it again, it made you experience _deja vu_ and her advance wasn't unwelcome. It was purposeful, its force almost palpable. You couldn't stand the pressure. You needed to say it.

“I love you!”

Brunnhilde's eyes widened. As so did yours. She stopped and you looked at her with surprise.

Then, both of you laughed. Saying the same words must be comical indeed. But it was something you had already wanted to say that day in the meeting room.

 

“ _I know you aren't interested in him.” She told you as her face moved closer to yours. “I can tell.” Her warm breath met your uneven breathing. You wanted to squirm, too eager to whatever was to come._

_You wanted to feel her lips against yours. You moved forward too, in an attempt to meet her lips as soon as possible._

 

_But she retreated._

 

Brunnhilde smiled and this time she wasn't going to stop nor to retreat and continued till she had you in her arms. “I love you.” She repeated.

And her warm lips met your eager ones in a most wanted kiss.

 

In the meantime, a man calling for his _fugitive_ brother could be heard from the outside. Loki was going to suffer the consequences of joking around in this workplace.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read my other fic "In Your Eyes" as a second chapter of this story.


End file.
